MERE APNE
by A Learning PEN
Summary: Main Galti karta Hoon par main Galat nhi, Chup hoon par fikra hai teri... Mera naseeb hai tu par mere Naseeb main nhi ... DUO-TRIO Story :) Peep inside May be bad in summary :-)
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERY ONE

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

* * *

"I am sorry Acp Pradyuman Par apke officer ki yeh mistake ignorable nhi hai"

A Stiff Reply from "Ap according to protocol proceed Kare DIG sir"

A person Standing with down Looked up

"S.I Abhijeet you are Fired from CID Ur batch and Gun" Forward his hand

Abhijeet looked at his Seniors face than to His fathers Face silently put his Batch and gun on table. Dig Further said "Aage ki karwahi puri hone se phele Aap Mumbai se bhar nhi jaa sakte hai"

Abhijeet nodded.

Dig despresed DCP came forward to him whispered "Kya fayed Abhijeet tchh..tchh Baap ACP hai phir Bhi fire kar diye gaye naukri se tera baap tujhe khane ko bhi hi dega"

Abhijeet gave him a Dangerous Looked hissed in his ear"Ek Khoon ke ilzam ki saza Phasii" DCP looked him confused graze who indicated towards him with "DO khoon ki saza Bhi Phasii hai na Sir" Dcp gulped his saliva. went out in fast step "Huhuu"

Team Looked at him With pain, Ignoring all the sympathetic Grazes He went out from Bureau.

AT NIGHT

A Person standing infront of another person "Aap kaise kar sakte hai dad"

"main ne kuch nhi kiya"

"Nhi kiya Dad Apne bhai Ko Fire Hone Diya CID se aapko samjh aa rha hai aap"

"Daya jho kiya hai uski ki Nateeja hai "

"Bhai Khooni nhi hai unne Encounter kiya tha Dad Unko frame kiya jaa rha hai pls"

"Ek Bachee ka Encounter kiya Ussne, proof change karne ke liye BRIBE liya "

"Dad Pls aap"

"Case IB handle Kar rha hai Main kuch nhi kar sakta sorry Phir main sirf uska Baap nhi hoon ACP bhi hoon"

"Aap sirf Acp hi hai dad " Daya went from his place.

A Person entered inside when a Voice Stopped him "Ruko"

Person looked up Found his father standing up stairs "jii"

"Yeh ghar imandar aur mehnat ke paise ka hai yaha par imandar aur " Before he complete his sentence.

"Chinta mat kijiye sirf apne paap ki kamayi lejane hi aaya hoon" He said

Daya looked all from his door, When acp sir went inside his room Daya rused to his Bade's Room "Bhaiya"

Abhijeet looked at his brother "tu"

"bhaiya Sach kya hai" Daya said wth teary eyes

"Kuch nhi hai sach Tu bas Sun Dad Ke Sath rhena Humesa"

"Aapko unki padi hai Aur aap"

"Woh mere sab kuch hai daya Par mere dilo dimagh main hai Par mere Naseeb main unka Pyaar nhi Tu karega na Jaisa main bol rha hoon "

Daya Nodded.

AT COURT

"yeh Adaalat S.I Abhijeet pe lage Khoon ke ilzaam ko saboot ki kami ke karan khariz karti hai par rishwat lene ke jurm main 1 saal ki saza sunati hai unke previous record dekhte hua saza kaam karke 6 mahine ki ki jaati hai"

"Aur CID ko case ki further investigation karne ki permission hai"

"court is **Adjourned**"

the whole Team Looked at his Senior Going towards police with a handcuff and down head before he sits inside van someone holds his hand he looked up "daya".

"abhi sach nhi bologe bhai"

Abhijeet looked at him patted his cheek "apna aur dad ka khayal rakhna "

He sits inside van, Leaving A Teary broken daya Back

Days Starts passing... These days The happiness and Glow from cid Mumbai was Missing as their glow was in jail and their Happiness imprisoned himself inside the shell of SILENCE.

The team gets to succeed in proving that their Sir was Not an Assassin yes Allegation of a child's murder was not on him but accepting bribe For replacing proof was still, They are Not seizing a Single Source.

AFTER 6 MONTHS

"Pradyuman aaj woh wapas aa rha hai Lene Nhi jaoge"

"nhi salukhe"

"Kyu"

"Koi Bhaduri ka kaam karke nhi aa rha hai Jho kiya tha Uski Saza kaat ke aa rhe hai "

"Yr haar Insaan Ka ek Kal hota hai aur ane wala Kal bhi hota hai aaj tumhari be-rookhi kahi usse kisi anchahe mod pe na le jaye"

"Dad Jaye ya na Jaye Salunkhe Uncle main jaunga"

"Agar tum gaye daya tho mera Mara muh dekhoge"

"Pradyuman Tum "

He rushed inside his room "Woh ek beimaan officer hai aur ek nalayak beta jisne apne Baap ki gardaan zindagi bhar ke liye sharam se jhuka di"

A person standing Outside jail Looked at the road with expectation after some time he realized he was assuming something which couldn't be going to happen he cleared his corner of eyes went from their

"Kya bada ghamad tha apne officer hone pe usse hi gaddari tu tho Dagebaazz nikla yr"

"Shut up" He starts running from their their when A pebble hit his foot and he fell "ah"

Some one holds him makes him stand "Gussa agar ansoo banke nikal jaye tho Kaam pad jata hai bete jaan"

"Bande ko Andhi karni Bolte hai"

"Andhi karni yeh kaisa naam hai"

"Naam nhi kaam hai, Humara naam ADHIKARI HAI Par kaam aisa hai ki "Andhi karni" hoge hum"

"Galat kaam karte ho"

"Na bete jaan galat nhi sahi chalo btaa hoon waise Ajnabi rahoge ya"

"ABHIJEET Naam hai mera kaam Abhi kuch nhi hai "

"Abhijeet naam aur ankho main sirf Haar ke nishaan buri baat Kuch nhi tho Naam rakhne wale ki tho socho kitna bura lagta hoga "

He took Him with himself,

IN CAR

"Kaa kya karte ho"

"Kuch nhi par bahut kuch"

"pheli mat btao"

"Bete jaan sabar ... Suna hai Fal (fruit) Bahut meetha (sweet) Hota hai"

Suddenly car stop in front of a Big house... Man indicated him "chalo"

Abhijeet entered inside house. Man Took him in a Room Indicated towards something "yeh hai kaam kaorge na"

Abhijeet looked at him with fiery Eyes said "haan"

* * *

_So here is a New story from my side I will try to make this story short nearly 10-15 chapters. _

_Do i continue it. _

_Duo trio story as always _

_R nd R_

_Rhia Dubey _


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO EVERY ONE

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

* * *

A Person sitting on rocking chair with hand on his face, When someother person entered with a Crying man "Guru Yeh hai woh"

Crying person flat on floor due to forced push "G..ur..u ma..in "

Person stands Up from chair sat on floor Pull the Crying persons hair "Kyu tere iss chote se dimagh main ek line statement nhi jaati"

"Maaf"

"Sunn 420 ki aulaad tu kya karta hai Meri Bla se par Agar uss bacchee ka Ilaz nhi hua tho"

"Haan "

"Dubara Agar itna bada gadhaa Khula dala Tho Khopdi khol dunga samjha" chewed his word.

Crying person Nodded, Guru left him went outside "Kya baat hai bade pareshaan lag rhe hai"

"Guru tum"

"Hm kya hua"

"Police ki naka bandi badhti jaa rhi hai Saman aana jana Muskhil ho rha hai " Person found him smiling

"Guru tum has rhe ho"

"Aur kya karu ek Insaan ke naam kaam aur shaksiyat Badlne wale ko Police ki naka bandi se dar lagrha hai yeh Woh Andhi karni nhi jisse main mila tha 1 saal Phele"

"Aur tum woh nhi jisse main"

"Abhijeet se Guru baan Gaya Abhi lagta hai apko main woh hoon jisse aap mile the"

"Haan" adhikari Said

(I will Use "Abhijeet" but if any where u found 'guru' this also for abhijeet sir )

"Bekar ki baat kar rhe hai aap" He rused from the place

OTHER SIDE

"Samjh nhi aa rha hai ki kaise kaise taskari ruk nhi rhi hai aur koi saboot bhi nhi hai"

"Sir Aur sab thik hai Illigely sand Mining ke case bahut bad rhe hai"

"Koi naam aaya hai aage"

"Nhi sir"

"Kya nhi Daya kuch "

"Ek naam hai sir par suboot ke naam pe kuch nhi "

"Naam hai suboot nhi kya hai Investigation kar rhe ho ya Khel"

"Investigation Kar rhe hai Apko khel lag rha hai Koi ek kaam galat ho tho pakadle Sara System hi"

"tho System galat hai kaam band kar de" Banged the file,

Team was silent suspect, It become a daily scene Discussion start with simple yes and no Ended with big wrangle between two. Team was to upset due to back to back defeats. it was not their fault by any means but something not right was System and fate.

After mere 15 minutes Acp sir came back with a calm expression.

"Chalo jho hua So hua"

"team divide Karo Rajat aur Pankaj Nikhil, Divya regular cases Sambhalo" Four Nodded Affirmative,

"Daya, Freddy, Kevin aur baki sab yeh White collar criminal ki aur yeh case ki report do Yeh case Special force ke pass nhi jana chaiye samjhe"

All nodded, With in half an Hour team start working according to their distribution,

IN CONFERENCE ROOM

Projector was On "sir yeh hai Ratan mehra Bahut bada tycoon hai aur Politics main bhi achi pehchan hai" Daya concluded

"Iss ke khilaf cases ki bandel hai par Proof nhi"

"Sources se pata laga hai ki Drug deal Taskari jaise Bade sur major Illigel works main involve hai" Freddy said

Acp sir listen silently "Kal iss Ratan mehra ke sath Meeting fix karo freddy"

"Sir" Freddy went

"Baki Sand mining "

"Abhi tak koi nhi sir Khabri Piche hai Aaj raat tak kuch khabar mil jayegi"

"Hm"

"Sir Kal 11:00 Am Ka bol rha hai yeh"

Thik hai"

All went to their respective work,

OTHER SIDE

"Ayo Guru aayo"

"Kaam bolo"

"Yr Andhi(adhikari) Tera Admi tho Bahut tedha hai ree"

"Ratan tera Naam Ratan hai Par yeh Mera Anmol ratan hai Samjha Samye na Kha Kaam bol"

Ratan indicated "Yeh Case hai Blackmoney isko le jao apne pass rakho"

"par kyu"

"Khabar hai ki Police ki Kadi nazar hai mujh pe aur mere jaise logo pe main nhi chata mera bana banaya samrajya khrab ho"

"Hum kyu le tumhari blackmoney aur humein kya milega"

"Iska 15% tumhara"

"Yeh dimagh kaam nhi hai mere pass tumhare iss Crore ke ghotale ko Police ko btaunga na tho 40% milega"

"Thik hai 45%"

"Majoor"

"hm"

Guru and Adhikari Left place.

NEXT MORNING

11:00 Am (Ratan Office)

"Ayiye ayiye ACP sahab" Both shake hands

"baithiye"

"Shukriya" acp sir said

"Kaise yaad kiya aaj police ne"

"Ache insaano ki khoj Khabar tho police Rakhti hi hai "

"Jii"

"Matalab ap jaise nek logo ki khariyat Humari jimedari hai"

"Jii jii"

"Waise Kapdo ka Bussiness hai apka hai na"

"Haan Cotton cloth Speciality hai humari"

Acp sir was Observing every inch of office, with his hawk eyes

"Acha Phir Ajeeb hai "

"Kya"

"ek cloth company ke uppar"

"Illegal Drug supply jaisa Bada ilzam hai"

"Ap tho jante hai Competitor Acp sahab"

"Yeh Sazish hai ya sach pata jald chal jayega ratan ji"

"bilkul apko pata chal jayega hum kya hai "He said in very cunning way, Acp sir looked stern as he instantly get what this cheap quality person meant.

Ratan scared a bit by his looks so pacify himself with "Matlab Nirdosh hai hum"

Acp sir stands up from his chair forward his hand towards him "acha laga aapse milke"

Ratan too shakes hand with"Mujhe bhi"

"jald milte aapse " Acp sir said, Ratan said "Bilkul"

Acp sir went out while opening door he (pov) "Milenge tho hum jald hi Ratan jii par CID office main" He gave his signature side smile with a raised eye brow.

* * *

_Duo trio story as always _

_R nd R_

_Rhia Dubey _


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO EVERY ONE

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

* * *

Acp sir went out while opening door he (pov) "Milenge tho hum jald hi Ratan jii par CID office main" He gave his signature side smile with a raised eye brow.

AT ABHIJEET'S (GURU'S) PALACE

He was doing Push-ups when some person entered including andhikarni... "GURU" He called but Later one Disregarded as if he didn't listen that call continued his Push-ups. Andhikarni Stared at him with burning graze "Main tum se bol RHA hoon" This time He stops his Work-out Gazes towards him. "Aur main koi baat nhi karna Chata" He moved out from the place.

Andhikarni glanced at the door, (pov)"Ladayi abhi bhaut lambi hai Abhijeet" He looked at the mens present behind Ordered them "Tum log dekhlo kaise thikane lagane hai Paise" =Giving a Sharp sign to them "Samjh rhe ho na" Men's Shooked their head in affirmative and dispersed from the place. After ordering andhikarni To left outside after reaching the particular place he calls "Aise karoge tum tho kasie chalega"

Abhijeet Looked at him with sharp graze "Aur Jho aap kar rhe hai, Woh mujhe nhi chalega " Andhikarni Placed His hand on his Shoulder "Main kuch galat nhi kar rha" Jerking his hand way "Kuch NHii Sab kuch Galat kar rhe hai Aur main iss main sath nhi " He moved but stops, Listen some words from later mouth "Abhijeet, abhi nhi doge mera sath" Abhijeet glanced at thing which he was showing him, moving his graze down closed his eyes. "Karunga" only single word escaped from his mouth...

AT CID BUREAU..

Freddy entered with bundle of files in his hand, "Sir yeh rhe woh log jho kabhi na kabhi kisi na kisi illegal matter se suspision pe main the"

Mayur Looked at him question with confused graze"Sir aise kaise hum pakdenge yeh tho hazaro honge"

"Haan Mayur Harazo hai Par dekho jho bina kisi proper investigation ke Bahar hai yaa phir saalo se case latake hai woh honge humare sikhar baki BANK balance insaan ki sharafat ka bolta hai" Daya said in his specific manner. Mayur to nodded. After that all started their work

All this 'chakra began' After a Video got viral over social in which several officers are found guilty for accepting the bribe from some ridiculous people. Death of a 5-year boy after collapsing in a bored hole acted as fire. The opposing party was demanding austere action for all these unauthorized activities and endless stress endured by specific Administration agencies Like 'CID', 'STF' AND 'IB' ETC...

Acp sir entered the tensed line covering his forehead remained completely noticeable"Freddy Conference Hall main bulalo sab ko" Freddy nodded affirmitatly. All gathered with in 15 minutes.

AT CONFERENCE ROOM

Acp again standing in front of projector with point some thing keenly "Yeh woh Officers hai jinko ab tak uss video se phechana jaa chuka hai, Video main andhera hone ki wajah se kafi waqt lag gaya par HQ ne kafi had tak kar liya"

"Sabhi jante ho Administration aur hum police officers cid officer ke kandhe pe rakhe Politicion Apni Vote bank ke liye Tadap rhe hai, Hq ne ek decision liya hai Abb se sabhi teams ke kuch vishwasniya Officers ke sath yeh jho bhi matter hai solve kiya jayega baki kaam waise hi hoga jaise hota hai" All nodded.

"Daya, Freddy, Purvi aur Tarika Abb se sirf is case pe kaam kroge Main bhi hoon par main regular cases pe bhi puri nazar rakhunga... Salunkhe se bhi madad le sakti ho tarika " All four nodded in yess.

"Baki Officer dusre department se bhi join karenge, woh repot baad main aa jayegi" He said

AT GATEWAY OF INDIA

A huge Mob was protesting infront the it with sloganeer against Government and Police administration, police was continously trying to control mob. But nothing was working.

ABHIJEET'S SIDE

He was sitting with glass of water in his hand taking slow sips, which signifies that he is in deep though at an instance his eyes fill with tears, (Pov) "Yeh sab Mushkil hoga pata tha par mere liye namumkin sa hota jayega iska andaza nhi tha" a tear slipped from his eyes, he cleared it instantly "Khatam tho karna hoga lekin"

"GURU" A person standing, with gun in his hand, Abhijeet looked at him with side graze smiled lightly "Sabir Aayo baitho" But person was in different phrase of mind, He came with rage hit the back of gun on his face By that instant blow Abhijeet flat on sofa but the smiled "Uff yeh Gussa"

"Oh! Shut up, How dare You too" He grab him with collar "Main Kar rha tha na Phir kyu kyu aaye bich main"

Abhijeet jerked him away"Aukaat main raho Sabir Aukaat main, Girebaan Pakdne ki Bhool dubara nhi Samjhe" Said in chewed tone.

"Kya Ho rha hai Yaha" Another voice came from the entrance,

Sabir Looked at the person said in teasing tone"Aayo Miya aapki ki kaami Thi"Andhikarni smiled in this tone "Tho ab main ne kami puri kardi" he looked at abhijeet than touch his head injury.

"Sabir Apko pata hai humein aap ka gussa bahut bhata hai par iska bekaboo hona humein rash nhi aata"

"Pagal nhi hoon " Sabir backfire

"Shut up! Awaz niche rakho main tumhara junior nhi hoon"

"Iska junior bacha hi kaun hai" A teasing voice came from behind.

"tum Biche mat bolo Abhijeet" Andhikarni said.

"Kya na Kya na Bolo Progress dekhi hai Aise nhi hote kaam Mr."

Sabir too said in heating voice"Tum kya chate ho jaake gardan pakad loon"

"Sab Khatam hota hai agar isse so pakad lo Damn it" He banged, In all this Andhikarni was a Silent suspect As both were equally provoked.

"Shut ur Bloody Mouth Abhijeet" Sabir flanged towards him hold his collar in attacking Position.

"Mind Ur Language Mr. Sabir I m not ur Slave" Abhijeet pushed him forcefully on floor put his foot on his Neck pressed a little, in the that sabir feel suffocating. Andhikarni Came for rescue Sabir Abhijeet show his hand "Ek kadam aur aage bdhya na tho main Bhool jaunga main yaha kyu hoon"

"Abhijeet criminals jaisi harkat mat karo"Andhikarni

"just Shut your Trap" He roared, Moved his graze towards sabir who was under his foot struggling for breath pinning his foot more chewed his words "Kya bak rhe the Tum"

"Ek Cheez yaad rakhna Sabir, Main Ab GURU hoon Abhijeet tha Mujhe se tameez aur Aukaat dono main rheke baat karna warna Tum jante ho main Ne apne Baap ki nhi suni kabhi "

Andhikarni looked at him "Par meri tho suno ge ABHIJEET azad karo sabir ko"

"Duniya se kar doon"

"Abhijeet" he called sterned, He put his feet down.. Sabir took his breath back "I will see u Abhijeet"

"Get Out!" Abhijeet said while moving in his room banged on table, Making vase crushed on floor, while Sabir too kicked the side rack present near exit that blow make books fall on floor. Andhi karni Looked both person who are not leser then Angry LIONS standing at point.

AT UNKNOWN PLACE

"WHAT'S UP" A Person asked in very Jolly way, Next turn towards him with wink.

* * *

_SO THANK U VERY MUCH FOR REVIEW _

_SO, WHAT WAS UR REACTION AFTER READING ABHIJEET SIR'S ACTION ;-)_

_ONE THING MORE CHAPTERS R NOT PRE-WRITTEN SO UR REVIEW ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR LENGTH AND ALSO FOR EARLY UPDATE (WINK)_

_I KNOW MANY OF U NOT LIKING 'KUTUMB' BUT I WILL COMPLETE IT TOO. BECAUSE SHORT STORY HAI AND HONESTLY SPEAKING I LIKE THAT PLOT _

_Duo trio story as always _

_R nd R_

_Rhia Dubey _


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO EVERY ONE

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

* * *

AT UNKNOWN PLACE

"WHAT'S UP" A Person asked in a very Jolly style, Next one turn towards him with a wink. Both Shake hands informal way, While another one said "SAR thod ke haste ho Mera"

The first one cracked, "Uf yr"

Another one intensified his graze for naughty to grave "So What Next"

"What's up" But Later one remained in a jovial mode Another one Stared at him in displeasure"Sabir Please"

"Oh! C'mon Abhijeet itna tho banta hai, After all Aukaat main jho rhena hai mujhe" he said while, continued his jovial style

"Yeh sure Rhena tho hai tujhe," Touch his forehead injury, "Par yeh jada hoga bhai"

Sabir Apolozies casually "yeh I am Sorry Dude"

"Hm..." Abhijeet said while walking outside Sabir threw something towards him with a Call "Abhijeet catch", to which Abhijeet spontaneously grabbed, Look at the thing which sabir flung towards him Smirked slightly.

CID BUREAU

A Joined team was appointed to work on the open-ended drama, All performed their duty nicely, It remained challenging to work under such adverse situation as Ppl were not ready to listen to police, and eternal force of politics and ministers, Diurnal chaos and riots, was a headache still brave hearts continued struggling hard to execute everything wholesome.

Daya was standing in front of Dig "S.I Daya aap se pooch sakta hoon kisse pooch ke apne haath uthaya uss admi pe"

"Sir woh humein investigate nhi karne de rha tha"

"Tho apne Minister ke Ghar pe Unke Shawdow ko Thapad maar diya,"

"Sir humare Pass Search warrant tha phir bhi"

"Search warrant tha Torchure se Orders nhi " DiG scoulded.

Daya stands with his head down. It was a daily affair, at the end of the day, one or two officers had to get scold from their senior officer,Sometimes on their investigation methods, Sometimes why they interrogation a person which supposed himself a very rich man and has a reputation that will be reduced by police interrogation. Oh! such situation srgh!

He came out after scolding session ended, Tarika Saw him aksed "U Ok" Daya looked at her smiled easily "hm" When an IB officer came to him,"Jada sunaya kya"

"Tum bhi tho sun chuke ho VED" Daya simply said.

Ved Downs his head, "Hm, Well kya kar sakte hai"

"Kuch nhi VED intezar aur investigation situation normal hone ki" Daya said,

"Daya yeh Political agenda hai yr, Bas hum sabko khiica ja rha hai" Ved said in frusted voice.

Daya nodded "Hm Janta hoon par Ved Ab yeh social issue ho chuka hai, yr dekho hum Khooni pakadte hai par kya khoon hone band ho jaate hai NHi na bas Insaaf dilate hai"

"Waise hi agar socho ek Bacha gira, uss illigal hole main Tho kuch nhi hai yr Itni aabaadi(population) Hai koi pharak nhi, Par yr aise kitne bache Joki humara Bhavisya hai..." Daya explained,

"I know Daya par Yaar Na investigate karne de rhe hai Na File Band Karne de rhe Kare tho kare kya" Ved said, Someone came from behind...

"Kaam Hum Kaam karege Ved" All looked at the person with complaining graze as, they too wanna do 'kaam'. They are not able too understand literally what type Of work department wants, what type of investigation they are demanding. Person standing in front of them understand the complaining graze his Gems eyes smiled a little said"jho jaise chal rha hai chlne do" Daya wanted to interupt, but person showed him hand "Lekin khud ko nhi badlo Samjhe" All nodded, "Jii sir"

"chalo sab Ghar jao baki jho bhar hai unko bhi call karo ghar jaye aram kare" he moved, call from back "VED, Daya, Tarika " All turns, he added with smile "Good work... Keep Doing"

All looked at the person with great respect "Thank u ACP sir"

All moved to their respective homes,

OTHERSIDE

A Person walking on road while _humming"koi hota jisko apna-apna khelete, pass nhi tho dur hi hota leking koi mera hota" _he was walking, when some people hit him from shoulder. he said simply "Aree bhai dekhke dekhe chaliye"

Later one said"maaf karna Hum idhar -udhar nikal jate hai"

"Idhar tho thik hai par udhar nhi jana"

"Kyu Bhai kyu na jaye... Hum tho idhar bhi jayenge udhar bhi jayenge"

He again starts singing _"idhar chala main udhar chala jane kha main kidhar chal... loooooo gir gaya main... aiyiiiiii... ahh... ammaaa" _Person starts screaming. All people started gathering to know What happen. A person came "Abby s**le bevde," One of them speaked while making latter one stands properly.

"Jab sambhalti nhi tho pita kyu hai"

"Apun Piyega ... Jarur Piyega.. tere papa ki pita hai main kamata hai aur pita hai " He jerked his hand and agian fall. When another came "Bhai thik thik hai pijiye kamate hai tho pijiye par humein tho jeene dijiye" He apology to everyone "Sorry yeh bevde hai "

All went from their, they too start moving from their holding drunk man from both side, After reaching a safe place. drunk person jerked his both hands from their grip "chhodo yaar" said irritately

Both control their laugh, Person gave a firery look "Kaam hua, "

"Haan ho gaya" both nodded instantly. Forwarded his hand"Do"

"Abhijeet Sabir dekh lega tum kuch der aram karlo" Andhikarni said. Abhijeet looked at him "Acting ki thi sahi main bevda nhi hoon main" Sabir said with irritated eyes "oh please abhijeet Pata hai yr bevde nhi ho tum par insan ho... phele hi yeh sar par chot hai uske baad tumhara yeh routine"

Abhijeet teased him indicating towards his chot"For this All thanks too u man!" Sabir looked at him guilt "yeh I am sorry"

"U must be" Abhijeet said

"Shut up ok Plan tumhara tha" Sabir looked at him, in 'hww'

"Plan what u mean plan mera tha SAR phodo bola tha..."Abhijeet roared, Andhi karni looked at both "chup" Both shut their mouth, He continued "Nursery ke bacho ke jaise suru ho jate hai pagal karke rakha hai " He looked at abhijeet "Tum Abhi jao aram karo kal subha hi dikhna "

Abhijeet try to deny, He glared at him..."Tum bhag rhe ho ya main behosh kar doon tumko" Abhijeet instantly "Jaata hoon" than Andhikarni turns towards SABIR "aur aap khabar dar agar kuch apne maan se kiyaa" Who too nodded, "change karke aata hoon main tab tak abhijeet tum nazar nhi aana samjhe" he moved to change getup.

Both murmured "HITLER KAHI KA" went to follow as per instruction.

AT MUMBAI

ACP SIR HOUSE

A lady opens the Door, "aayie" gave space to enter Both the person. Daya looked at her.. Hug her"Maa"

She too looked at her son spread her hand on his face"Kaise ho gaye aap Daya jara bhi khayal nhi rakha jata apse apna"

Acp sir looked at his wife who was not paying any heed on him as if he was not in ecxitensce for her. "Roop" _(A CHARACTER 'ROOP' FROM MY STORY DREAM IS FAMILY, ) He called she _

gave him a cold look, "aap freah ho jayiye ACP sahab thak gaye honge"

She turn towards Daya"Aap bhi" Both looked at the lady who was looking like a angry tigress. Acp sir move behind her "Akhir baat kya hai roop"

"Aap 3 mahine baad aayi hai Aap aur aise"

"Jab hum gaye the hum ne aap se kha tha humein humara Parivaar pura chaiye"

"Aur hum ne bhi kha tha yeh nhi ho sakta Roop kabhi nhi"

"Kyu nhi ho sakta " She throw the steel plate present in her hand, acp sir looked at his wife's this chidish acted looked at her with anger said, "Roop kya ho gaya hai apko"

"Mere Sawla ka jawab dijiye ACP sahab KYU NHI HO SAKTA" She Chewed her each word. Acp sir looked at "Main ek Mujrim ko apna beta nhi maan sakta, Na usko ghar main jaga de sakta hoon"

"Par mujhe Woh iss ghar main chahiye BETA HAI WOH MERA"

"aap tho aise bol rhi hai jaise Apne Janam diya ho usko" Acp sir used his last weapon to end this conversation. But today lady was ready for every thing.

"Haan nhi diya par,Uske liye jaan dena ka jazba rakhti hoon pala hai aree Uski takleef ki tadap pata chalti hai mujhe" She hold his collar "Har baar Apke Faisle akhri nhi honge ACP SAHAB yeh faisla badla jayega aur WOH iss ghar main aayega Dhoondh usse... Jho ghunha usne Kiye the Uska SAZA woh paa chuka" she roared, Daya was listning everything from his room but, he opted to be quite not came between his parents.

OUTSIDE

Acp sir looked at her, she breaks down in tears sat on floor"Kyu Kyu Humesa main hi Kyu ... Saalo phele Aap apne bhai ke jaane ke baad uski Maa ke pure parivaar se ladke ..Apne Bhai-Bhabhi ki akhri nishani bolke GHAR laate hai ... mere bhi mana karne pe mujhe se Rishta khatam karne ko tayar the ... Usko Officially Adopt karte hai "

Acp sir turns his back towards her, cleared his tears... Yes, Abhijeet was not his Son But Morethan his son for him he was his BHAI's Nishaani, He was the first baby whom he carried in his arms. He was the one for whom he became "Ghoda" even after attending a hectic day in the bureau. He was the reason for his early return from the bureau, and sometimes he used to lie regarding his health to get a day off for spending quality time with his 'crime partner'.

Coming out from his trail, from his wife's voice"Yaad aaya Acp sahab yaa nhi"

"Waqt badal gaya Roop sab piche choot gaya ,na ab Abhijeet Humara rha aur" Before he complete his sentence.

"Main ne Khata na Acp sahab Saalo phele Kahi yeh apka Faisla iss ghar ki Khushiyo ka gala na Ghot de dekha ho gaya AGAR USS DIN AAP ABHIJEET KO USKE MAA KE GHAR WALO KO DE AATE YA KISI ANARTHA ASHRAM HI CHHOOD AATE THO AAJ YEH NA HOTA "

She completed her sentence a Hand with full speed came towards her with "ROOPP" But stops "Sabdo ki Mariyada Mat thodo Roop" He jerked his hand back moved towards his room.

When listen something from her"Pyaar nhi karte Matlab nhi hai usse koi PHIR BHI ANARTHASabd nhi ussn paye... uska naam apke naam se alag hone ke khayal se hi rooh kaanp gayi ... Phir bhi"

She joint her hand "idhar aap tadap rhe hai Daya apne Bhai ke bina Andhoora hai Meri Mamta Andhoori hai... Acp sahab Jaha Hoga humse jada akela Andhoora woh hoga le aayi usko woh bacha hai Main ne Abhijeet ko apne main der ki thi par meri mamta Joothi nhi hai WOH MERA BETA HUMARA BETA "

Acp sir moved to his room, closed the door... broked into tears, He too miss his Elder son (pov)"Kaise abhijeet apne Pita Ka Guroor kaise thoda tumne Mitti main mila diya tum ne kasie"

Daya was too sitting with photo "Apko sirf DAD hi dikhe na bhai main, Maa Koi nhi sirf dad jaise lagta hai unke liye hi humare sath the unke liye hi dur chalegaye hai na"

UNKNOWN PLACE

* * *

_Clarification : 'Roop' was not present at the when Abhijeet went jail for 6 month, she came between, when she got to know about past happenings she remain quiet as Abhijeet was at wrong place. But after completion of his punishment, when he didnt return to home... she warned his husband that she wants her family complete._

_Roop is Child specialist by profession she works for charity in rural or remote areas, So she has to move out of city._

_THANK U VERY MUCH FOR UR REVIEW, WELL I WILL END IT SOON ... LAFZO KA YEH RISHTA NHI WILL UPDATE WHEN I WILL WRITE WHOLE STORY :-) _

_DUOJENNY I AM VERY SORRY YR MAKING WAIT THIS MUCH FOR UR PLOT... BUT YR I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEA HOPE U WILL UNDERSTAND :-) _

_Duo trio story as always _

_R nd R_

_Rhia Dubey _


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO EVERY ONE

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

* * *

AT UNKNOWN PLACE

Few persons were busy in discussion, When one of them speak up "Aise chalega tho aur der ho jayegi"

Another Person looked at the him "Nhi SABIR ab jada waqt nhi lagega"

"Andhi karni Jii Yeh dekhiye... " showing him something"Aur yeh dekhiye" ... He handed him frusted "Break hi nhi ho rha 1000 baar try kar chuka hoon"

Andhi looked at the frusted Sabir "pata hai tum youngsters ki problem yehi hai, Bahut jaldi pareshaan ho jate ho, Naya khoon ho tho intezar se Nafrat hai" he said, patted Sabir shoulder "Par yeh intezar itni bhi buri cheez nhi jitni lagti hai samjhe"

Sabir annoyed "Yr aap ki yeh Philosophy Abhijeet ko samjh aati hogi par mujhe nhi... (joining his hand) Kuch aisa bole jho meri iss dimagh main jaa sake"

"Sabar karo Sabir" he said, When another identity entered.. Completing his sentence "Kyu ki Sabar ka PHAL MITHA HOTA HAI"

Andhi looked the direction smiled, Sabit opens his mouth than closed murmured "SACH main mitha hai phal tho"

"Maria" _(ANOTHER CHARACTER FROM DREAM IS FAMILY... CYBER EXPERT OFFICER) she came_ towards him saluted him "Sir"

"Welcome koi pareshani nhi hui hogi" He said, She nodded in no "Koi nhi sir"

Sabir was busy in looking at her, Andhi looked at him shooked his head, "Inse milo yeh sabir"

She looked at him forward her hand "Hello"

Sabir hold her hand "H...ello" He was lost in her, Andhikarni looked at him murmured "Uf yeh ladka" he goes near to him whispered in his ear" socho bhi mat" Sabir gave a heart broken look to Andhikarni, than whispered "Aap meri Dal kahi galne nhi denge na"

"Galat jaga Dal glane jaoge tho Andhikarni ho payoge"

"Amrishpuri Favrite hai kya apka" He said annoyed, "Haan hai tho sahi" Andhi karni answered... Maria was confused lookig both of them "Kya baat chal rhi hai sir aap dono ke bich"

Andhi karni looked at sabir than said to maria "kuch nhi maria, Kaam pe dhyaan de Sabir ji"

Sabir smiled fakely "jii jii bilkul"

Maria looks around "aap tho bol rhe the ek aur inspector hai yaha tho sirf yeh hai hai"

Sabir looked at her with range in his eyes "Maria, Main koi Inspector nhi Dubara mere Naam ke aage yeh Sabd lagna bhi nhi" The range in his eyes was never seen before. Andhi looked at him in pain... "Sabir, tum Kabil aur Imandaar the"

"Corrupt sir corrupt Officer bolke Doodh main Padi makhi ke jaise nikal diya Department ne Koi izzat nhi hai Hum officers ki koi ..." He said with lots of pain and grief in his voice.

NEXT MORNING

AT ACP SIR'S HOME

Everyone was present on dining table, Roop was serving food... Acp sir was looking at his Wife stiff face again and gain... Daya was to having his breakfast silently.

"Mera ho gaya main jaa rha hoon" Daya said after having his breakfast, Roop looked at him "Bas Itna hi"

"Maa woh maan nhi haai aaj late bhi ho rha hai" Daya said, Roop nodded Daya moves out for bureau, Acp sir too stands up from his seat "Mera bhi ho gaya" Roop looks at him with emotions but controled her emotions.

Acp sir too looked at his wife in pain, still said nothing moving when Roop stops him "Acp Sahab" His feet stops Roop came forward his hanky and Wallet to him"Yeh Bhool rhe hai aap" He holds both the things "Thank u"

Roop stared at "Aap Thank u mat boliye... Mera beta wapas laa dijiye Main zindagi bhar apki abhari rahungi"

"Behtar hoga tum yeh khayal Hatlo apne dimagh se ki main usko lane ya dhoondne jaa rha hoon" He moved out from their, Roop looked at his husbands fading figure with tear dwelled eyes.

AT UNKNOWN PLACE

A Person gets up with a"Ah..." Opening his eyes "Aree baap re itna time ho gaya" He Gets ready instantly departure for a specific place. After reaching place he moved inside with a Apolozing tone "Sorry Sorry main late ho gya"

"Koi nhi yr Inaan hi ho ho jata hai"

Where andhi karni came along with Maria who was Demanding something frimly "MAin Kaam akrungu par puri sachayi jane ke baad"

"Aur hum na Btaye tho"

""Kaam Nhi akrungi main " She said

"Kya gerantee hai tum tho nhi dogi"

"Ajeeb hai aise hi kisi ko bhi team main lete ho bina vishwas ke"

"Nhi Andhi karni ka Naam HI Bas Uska Kaam Koi bhi Andho wale nhi hai " He said with a Fully dtermined voice.

Abhijeet looked at the direction, "Maria" She turns her neck found him standing, she rushed towards him with shocked expression "Ab...Abhijeet tum yaha"

He was speachlessly standing, as it was unexpected for him that he will meet someone dear of him in this place.

"Abhijeet Tum yaha ho Mumbai main au..r humse mile bhi nhi yr" She said with tears.

"tum Bas Gayab ho gaye "

"Kaun sa muh leke aata ... Ek officer jiske upar rishwat khori ka ilzam tha woh kya muh leke duniya ke aage aata" He said,

"Nirdosh ho tum yeh sab jante hai kuch log tumko kuch bol denge tum manloge Abhijeet kitne Kamzor kab hua tum"

"Kamzor nhi Majboor hoon"

"abhijeet" she said with a Meaningful graze "Mujhe Sach phir bhi jana hai"

Abhijeet took a Deep breath "Thik hai par ek Sawal"

She Gave him a Confused look "KYA?"

"Kabil Ek kabil Cyber Officer with amazing records still resigned without any justification without any approriate reason KYU? WHY ?" He said while folding his hand on his Chest, Maria looked at him with painful look.

She holds the Near by chair tightly "Tumko kya pata Abhijeet kya-kya ho gaya hum sab ke sath sab kuch Badal gaya Abhijeet sabkuch" She continued "Jay Apni Duty ke lIye saheed Ho gaye Abhijeet... Aur department wale Unko Saheed mane se mana Kar rhe hai BOLTE hai Woh ... Wardi main nhi the Duty Ke waqt Aree ... Dil Jaan Jis watan ke liye Dedi bande ne .. Uski wardi Important hai" she broken into tears.

Abhijeet was in guilt he never willed to reminds thise bitter memories to her but it was important"Main janta hoon Maria Sab janta hoon Jay ki Shadat Ko bhi tumhari Jung ko bhi jho tum abhi lad rhi ho Iss liye tumko Bulaya hai yaha"

"Matlab?"

"Matlab bhi samjh aa jayega" He forwards Him a Pendrive, "Iss ko kholo phele Sab saaf ho jayega"

Maria looked at Pendrive, Then Nodded...

**_Chapter end _**

* * *

_THANK U VERY MUCH FOR UR REVIEW, WELL I WILL END IT SOON ... LAFZO KA YEH RISHTA NHI will Update on 'sunday ' :-)_

_Please Read and Review 'Lafzo ka yeh Rishta nhi' and 'Kutumb' :-) _

_R nd R_

_Rhia Dubey _


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO EVERY ONE

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

* * *

AT ACP SIR'S HOUSE

Roop was sitting down head watching every inch of her home a sober coldness an uncanny silence was spread, She walked upstairs opens the door of a room grazing every thing present inside the room with her blurry eyes she steps inside the room spread hand on table present It was the favourite spot of his son he usually spends his whole night sitting on this chair and table. (whispers) "Abhijeet" A silent tear slipped from her eyes She missed him she was yearning for her Elder son. She opens the drawer an Album was present picked that album sat on the bed

**_Tujhase naraj nahi jindagi, hairan hu mai_**  
**_Tere maasum sawalo se pareshan hu mai_**  
**_Tujhase naraj nahi jindagi, hairan hu mai_**

**_Tere maasum sawalo se pareshan hu mai_**

She remembers first ever Question He asked her, that question dwells tears in her eyes... the only thought she had in her Mind 'why this little kid God!'.

**_Jine ke liye socha hi nahi, dard sanbhalane honge_**

_Flashback start_

_It had been for 1 month. He was living with them solely Roop was not savouring his ubiquity although Daya and Acp, sir adores him nevertheless the little 6-year-old kid try to grasp the attention of his Aunty. It was evening and Acp sir's early arrival from bureau made the evening a special one. The full family was sitting on garden enjoying some quality time Roop was Feeding 4 years old Little daya making him sit on her Lap. Abhijeet grazes them with love-filled graze. Acp sir follow his nephew graze which was stuck on the Mother-son._

**_Muskuraye toh muskurane ke, karj utarane honge_**  
**_Muskurau kabhi to lagata hai, jaise hothhon pe karj rakha hai_**

_Acp sir took deep painful gasp Abhijeet was a sincere kid but 'kid na' He had some desire the Biggest desire of Kid Is LOVE before he consoles the little Toddler his phone rings he picked the call went a bit away from them. Abhijeet still staring them his face was stating that he is missing mother very much at this moment. Roop notice him staring she forwards the Fruits bowl towards him in a gesture to take some__ "Lo Tum bhi lelo" He looked at the bowl shooked at in Negtive "Nhi.. chaiye"_

_She signs again starts feeding Daya. Abhijeet call her slowly "antui " Roop without looking at him "hmm" Abhijeet Innocently asked him "Mamma nhi ayegi na" Roop was appalled with the question she just said "Ha..an" _

_Abhijeet again said "Mamma Ab... kabhi nhi ayegi na" filled tears in his innocent eyes. Roop looked at the kid, then acp sir who was busy with phone before she said any thing to Abhijeet. Little Daya who was in her lap Hugs Her "Mu..ma ap n hi tana (jana) Badi mumma te (ke) jaichee (jaise) kahi... taya (daya) ko dar lata (lagta) hai"_

_She was watching his Petrified son who was shivering with the single thought was her departure then he looked at the kid sitting in front of her after suffering his everything. she bites her lips suppressed her emotion put her one hand on daya head "Mumma yehi hai bacha " then turns to Abhijeeet puts her fress hand on his face __"Nhi beta"_

**_Jindagi tere gam ne hume rishte naye samjhaye_**  
**_Jindagi tere gam ne hume rishte naye samjhaye_**

_"Nhi... main TV pe Dekha hai Jab aise nose main cotton lagte hai phir woh kabhi nhi aate woh .. MAAR jate hai Iss liye... God ji ke pass chale jaate hai iss liye" He said with teary eyes. Roop Looked at the Abhijeet, put daya down from her lap "Daya.. Jao beta Daddy ko bula laao"_

_Daya with his steady steps approches his Daddy, with yelling voice ""Daaady"_

**_Mile jo hame dhup me mile, chhav ke thhande saye_**  
**_Tujhase naraj nahi jindagi, hairan hu mai_**

_Roop tooks Abhijeet In her lap, went another corner of the garden "Abhijeet, Rote nhi bachaa Aap strong hona " Abhijeet nodded she wiped his tears. "Yeh Sach hai abhijeet Apki Mumaa nhi aayengi abb... Par beta Apki uncle hai apki Aunty hai na" __A tear slipped from the toddler's eyes, she was expecting sound cry but the silent tears were touring her heart "Oh! God Why So Cruel"_

**_Aankh agar bhar aayi hai, bunde baras jaayegi_**  
**_Aankh agar bhar aayi hai, bunde baras jaayegi_**

_"Anuty se share nhi karoge Abhijeet" She said with love filled voice. _

_Abhijeet graze at him then asked "Kya mai..n Kabhi-kabhi Apko Mumma liya karu " _

_Roop ruffle his hair ""Humesa Aap mujh ko humesa MUMMA bula sakte ho" she hugs him, Pat his back with sweet rythem Made him sleep on her shoulder, Acp sir came with Daya on his Lap._

_"Kya baat hai " He said, stared at her shoulder where abhijeet was sleeping with some tears on corner of hsi eyes. _

_Roop Looked at Acp sir then said with heavy thorat "itna Dard kyu iss bache ki zindagi main Isne kika kya bigaad diya Acp sahab" _

_FLASHBACK END.._

**_Kal kya pata inn ke liye, aankhe taras jaayegi_**

**_J__**ane kab gum hua kaha khoya, yek a**ansu chhupa ke rakha tha_**

She felts moister on side of her eyes, (pov) "Mera Sawal aaj bhi wahi hai Bhagwaan _itna dard kyu uss bache zki main indagi kyu akhir kyun_" She touches his things so that she can feel him. (pov) "Pata hi nhi chala abhijet tum kab Mere liye Daya se bhi baad kar ho gaya (whispered) mere bade bete ho gaye meri har pareshani ka Masoom sa ilaaz ho gaye"

"Abhi Ki cheezo main Abhi ki Yaad milti hai Mumma Abhi nhi" A person said from the door steps. Roop said "Daya"

He run towards her sat on floor placing his head on her lap "Abhi ko wapas le aayo Mmaa ddy se bolo Please... Ghar main acha hi nhi lagta hai"

UNKNOWN PLACE

"Abhijeet yeh crack ho gaya hai" she exclaimed, All turns their attention on computer screen. She drags cursor on screen from header to footer srinks her eyes "Yeh Map hai kuch points ,mark hai iss main"

Abhijeet rubbed his one side of lip "Hm hai tho map par yeh sab marking kya hai " asked "aur kuch"

"Let Me Check" She said, again runs her finger on keyboard turn her graze"haan yeh PDF hai"

"Open karo" sabir said... she nodded opens

Some name where presnt in a sequence and some numbers were written their in front of every name All exclaimed "abb yeh ya hai"

"Kimat" A Voice came from back, Andhi karni was present their, looking at computer screen "Yeh Kimat hai woh kimat jho in Gaddaro ko mili hai apne apko bechn ne ki"

"Rishwat" Maria Exclaimed, Adhi karni looked at her face a surprised look was thier"Kyu aise kya dekh rhi haii ap Kya apko OFFER nhi mile...( grazed at abhijeet and Sabir) Kabhi offer nhi mile kya lelo aur Mamla Sulta do" Abhijeet and Sabir Looked at him with scarsctic smile "Bahut baar".

"par Iska hum kya karenge"

Abhijeet drags a chair sat on it "Yeh Sab officers ko humein Gumrah karna hai"

"Gumrah kyu kis liye"

"SAB BAHUT BADA KHEL H MARIA" Andhi karni, He switched on video player "dekho samjh aayo gi sab ek baar main"

_IN VIDEO..._

_Few person was standing with a cunning smile on their faces. Another person standing in uniform it was clear from his face that he was not liking what ever going at the place._

_When a person stated "Suna hai nayi-nayi shaadi hui hai teri"_

_But person infront of them ignored "Kyu aaye ho yaha"_

_"Shaant Inspector Babu Shaant hum tho kaam ki baat karna aaye hai" another person speaked._

_"Sidhe sidhe bol" He chewed his words_

_"Dekho Inspector Babu.. tumhari aur humari koi jaati dushmani nhi tum humare raaste main nhi aayo bas yeh khene aaye aur badle main yeh(showing suit case) garam -garam Note le jayo"_

_Person closed his fist "Apne yeh garam Note apne pass main rakho Mr. Aur chup-chap mere Ghar se dafa ho jayo samjhe"_

_"Aree kahe Apni nayi-naweli dulhan ka sringaar utarwana chate ho Ishq nhi hai ka usse tumko khali behyah(shaadi) ke hi le aaye ho kya"_

_Inspector looked at him with frim confident look **"yoon tho unke ishq main yeh 'JAAN' bhi khurbaan hai... Par Maride Vataan par yeh 'ISHQ' bhi Khurbaan hai" **_

_" Mil gaya jawab NOW GET OUT" He exclaimed, with a defeated face all the cunning personality leaves that place._

_VIDEO ENDS.._

_**Chapter end ... **_

* * *

_THANK U VERY MUCH FOR UR REVIEW, WELL I WILL END IT SOON ... LAFZO KA YEH RISHTA NHI will Update on 'sunday ' :-)_

_Please Read and Review 'Lafzo ka yeh Rishta nhi' and 'Kutumb' :-) _

_R nd R_

_Rhia Dubey _


End file.
